Remote memory, prepaid accounts for use in purchasing goods and services are generally well known. Presently known schemes typically involve a printed document, for example a wallet-size plastic or cardboard card which bears a unique authorization or account number and instructions for access to funds, services, and the like. Such prepaid cards have been used extensively throughout the world, for example as prepaid long distance telephone calling cards.
In contrast to stored value cards (e.g., "smart cards") wherein a remaining account balance is stored within a microprocessor controlled memory resident in the card, remote memory systems typically store information pertaining to a prepaid account at a central host computer. The host computer typically stores information relating to the available balance remaining in the account, as well as information pertaining to past activity associated with the account. In particular, the host computer may store transaction data relating to various goods or services purchased using the card. In the context of a prepaid telephone calling card, the host computer may store call record data, including the date, time, duration, and various other parameters relating to calls which were placed using the prepaid telephone card corresponding to the account. The host computer may be accessed via a telephone or data line by the consumer through the use of an authorization code, Personal Identification Number (PIN), or the like.
The use of prepaid remote memory telephone cards is particularly prevalent in the United States. A typical prepaid telephone calling card includes a toll-free telephone number used by the consumer to access a host computer system, a unique authorization code associated with the card (and, hence, the corresponding remote account), and dialing instructions. When a customer desires to use the card to place a long distance call, he dials the toll-free number, thereby accessing the host system which manages the remote accounts. By entering a predetermined authorization number, the consumer is informed by the host computer of the remaining balance. The consumer then enters the desired long distance telephone number, and the system connects the consumer with the desired calling destination. Long distance telephone charges attributed to the telephone call are deducted from the remaining balance, and the call is terminated when the account is fully consumed. A call history is also maintained by the host for each account, which call history includes information pertaining to the calls charged to the various account.
Prepaid calling cards are employed in a wide variety of applications for both personal and professional use. For example, various governmental entities and other employers often issue per diem cards to employees to accommodate employee travel; the per diem cards may be issued in predetermined amounts (e.g., $100), and permit a traveling employee to charge gasoline, rental cars, hotels, meals, and telephone calls to the prepaid account. When the charges equal the prepaid limit, the card may simply be discarded; alternatively, the card may be "recharged" by the employer, as desired. In addition, various prepaid instruments are becoming increasingly popular as gift cards, on college campuses for purchasing school and living supplies, and for use at resorts, vacation areas, theme parks, sports stadiums, and the like.
From time to time it is desirable for a card holder or a corporate issuer of a card to obtain summary data relating to transactions charged to the prepaid card. For example, an employer (or even the employee) may wish to obtain a summary of goods and services charged to a particular card, for example in connection with accounting, payroll, taxes, and other regulatory functions. In addition, many self-employed individuals may find it convenient to use a plurality of prepaid cards to facilitate the allocation of charges and expenses among various clients and expense accounts.
Presently known systems for obtaining summary data of transaction activity for prepaid instruments are unsatisfactory in several respects. Typically, summary data may be obtained by calling the issuer of the prepaid card, and requesting a summary of all or a subset of transactions relating to a particular account. In response, the issuer may generate a printed record and mail it to the requesting party; alternatively, the issuer may retrieve the data on a computer screen and simply read the summary information to the requester over the telephone.
The foregoing methods for supplying summary transaction information are cumbersome and expensive. In the first instance, the expense associated with a human operator retrieving and reading information can be quite high. Generating printed summaries and mailing them to the requesting party necessarily takes one or more days, which may be unacceptable to the requesting party in many circumstances.
A system and method is thus needed for providing summary transaction information which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.